


【尊礼】危险试探  上篇

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《危险试探》是原人物背景设定，分为上下两篇，全文约2.8w字。彼此试探，彼此在意，慢慢走近对方的心里，这就是我们的尊礼。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

3月18日 下午18时  
宗像礼司凝视着窗外，这个时间的操练场上空无一人，透过镜片的冷峻视线投向未知的远处。他双手自然下垂在身侧，脊背挺得笔直，透着一种和scepter 4浑然天成的高贵和自信。唯一和这气质不相符的，是现在脸上的表情，此刻正阴沉地令人喘不过气。

“室长，到底该怎么做，您该做个决定了吧？”

上司已经沉默了超过五分钟，伏见猿比古有些沉不住了气了，站在一旁的是秋山冰社和弁财酉次郎。他们出勤的时候，遇到权外者制造骚动，追逃中遇到了吠舞罗的二把手草薙出云，那名权外者哀求吠舞罗出手帮助。于是，秋山他们和草薙的冲突在所难免，虽然没有人受伤，但是权外者被吠舞罗收留了。这一个月来，类似于这种案件不胜枚举，于是权外者当中就有人传言：只要被scepter 4追击就去吠舞罗寻求庇护。

“室长，外面会有这样的传闻，是不是赤之王授意的呢？”秋山问道。

“草薙是仅次于赤之王的异能持有者，我们尚且对付不了，更别说是其他队员。您是否先安排副长去交涉一下呢？”

室长冷若冰霜的脸上终于浮起一丝微笑。他坐回到办公桌前，分别看了看面前的三人，“这个情况在上周的时候淡岛就汇报过了，是我说再等等看的。前天在御柱塔和赤之王碰过面。周防并没有对这件事做任何解释，是不是他授意的，还不清楚。那么，这件事现在由我去交涉，诸位做好自己的工作即可。”

秋山和弁财彼此看了一眼，似乎也没更好的建议，向室长施礼过后便离开了办公室。伏见清了清嗓子，试探性地问道：“您亲自过去吗？”

“当然，伏见君如果有兴趣的话可以同往。”宗像提高音量，将身体靠在椅背上。  
“除非必要，我不想再去HOMRA了。我这样的身份跟着您去，只会引来他们的奚落而已。”伏见冷哼了一声，双手抱拳靠在墙上。“那么，您准备什么时候过去？”

宗像看了一眼对面墙上的挂钟：“八点吧。那个时间里吠舞罗大部分成员都会在，如果谈出结果，周防应该会交代些什么吧。”

伏见微微点头表示同意，忽然像是想起了什么：“明天早上的话，我这边没有什么需要您批示的。副长刚才发来信息，说她带着榎本和布施在福冈出差，坐傍晚6点的新干线回来。”

“真不愧是伏见君，把我的工作安排得井井有条。”宗像意味深长地看着他，十指交叉放在桌上。

“室长！请不要随意歪曲我的意思。”伏见不快地皱着眉，“您如果有安排随时叫我就好，没别的事我就先走了。”

对于室长那不知道该说敏锐还是迟钝的神经，scepter 4的众人都疲于应付，而伏见却只把他当做一个有些古怪的上司来看待，他对自己的能力亦有一定的认识的。那么和宗像相处，只需保持基本的尊敬即可。就像是刚才离开办公室的时候，他连行礼都省去了，他也有把握宗像不会介意。

明天早上没有工作......的意思，是说明天迟些到办公室也没关系吗？  
这个伏见，恐怕是知道了什么吧？

宗像将手放在下巴处，轻轻地叹了口气。没错，他和周防之间，确实是有些不便让下属们都知道的关系。表面上敌对关系，实际上是肉体关系以上情侣关系以下的暧昧阶段。做爱是自然而然的进行的，清醒的时候会思考为什么自己会沉沦，竟会允许一个男人进入他的身体，情动的时候又会不顾一切地投入周防的怀抱。

不过，这些事他从来没有后悔过。不管是守护大義还是投身情欲，对宗像来说，都是正确的。从周防那里得到了前所未有的性快感，这件事本身没什么好羞耻的。

令他感到羞耻的是，会贪恋周防的给予，甚至会放下尊严去索求。  
哪怕是不去听，不去想，依然历历在目的.......  
宗像缓缓地闭上眼睛。

“今天的酒，全部都算我请。”周防没有问宗像要什么，而是让草薙按照他的意思调的。

墨蓝色头发的男人嗅到浓烈的酒精气味，他浅尝辄止：“我想和你谈点事情。”

“宗像，已经到下班时间了。”周防举起手里的酒杯，示意他也拿起杯子：“ 你想谈的事草薙给我说了。没想到这种程度的事，都要麻烦你亲自出马。”

“你的意见呢？”见周防一饮而尽，宗像也只好将剩下的酒喝完，酒精在胃里面掀起了阵阵热浪，他深吸了一口气倒是觉得很畅快。

“宗像，那些人在外面怎么样我管不着，但是一旦到了镇目町，就是我吠舞罗的管辖范围了。”周防打了个响指，草薙又为他们送去了两杯同样的酒。

“您的意思是吠舞罗要作为犯法权外者的庇护所吗？真是好没出息！”宗像调整了一下镜架，语气愈发犀利。

“宗像，喝酒。我这里又不是你的办公室。”  
“......”

两人碰过酒杯，陷入了短暂的沉默。宗像在吧台上看到草薙放在那里的香烟，抽出随意地点燃了。他望着烟头的点点红光，能感觉到周防的视线，那是种令人刺痒不安的视线。

“请再给我一杯。”

烈酒很有效地缓解了紧张不快的情绪，加上这本是好酒，既然有人要请客，宗像毫不客气地要了第三杯。

看着他豪迈的饮酒方式，草薙出云不由得替他担心。聪明的店老板注意到这似乎是周防故意的安排，无奈地摇了摇头。

半小时后，周防离开了吧台，坐到沙发上休息。连续好几杯烈酒下肚，就算是酒量再好，还是有点扛不住。他摆了个舒服的姿势，让身体放松下来。但是和他一起喝酒的那个男人，似乎并没有任何不适，在他身旁站得笔直，依然滔滔不绝地说教个没完。

“周防，我希望你能解释一下，为什么这个月搞出那么多事？”宗像一脸严肃地望着沙发上那个闭目养神的周防，“因为吠舞罗插手我们的业务，让蒙受损失的人无法得到补偿，这种心情，你能理解吗？”

“不知道，我一般不管这些事。如果一定要知道前因后果，你可以问一下草薙。”周防懒洋洋地答道。

”哼，真会转移话题啊！就是你这种放任不管又极不负责任的态度，吠舞罗才变成现在这个样子。”大约是酒精的作用，宗像说话的声音愈发高亢了，引得酒吧里其他人的注目，他是却全然不觉的样子。

“宗像，别说了。”  
“我现在以scepter 4室长的身份勒令你整改！如果你坚持不配合的话，那么，”宗像将镜架向上推了一下，“以剑制剑，吾等大义无霾——”

“喂！尊.......”旁人都看出来情况有些不秒了，草薙苦着脸小声叫着周防：“快做点什么啊！”  
“宗像，拔刀！”青之王的手有去摸腰间的剑了，而他的身体连基本的平衡都难以掌控了，青色的光芒将他包裹住。

“啧！你喝醉了！”周防见势不对，急忙抓住他的手腕。走近一看，宗像的脸色苍白，鬓角处已经被汗浸湿。

“你让开！我才没有醉！我说的话你有没有听见，我scepter 4勒令你整改，担负起你王权者的责任！”

“唉.......真是麻烦！”周防将他拉出来一半的剑慢慢放回剑鞘，一脸无奈的说道：“是是，听到了！整改是吧？知道了知道了.....”

虽说周防已经应声，宗像却不依不饶地一把揪住他的领口，呵斥道：“周防，你这是什么态度？你知不知道我每天盯着你也很辛苦啊！”

周防嘴角扬起一丝笑容，看着宗像气急败坏的样子颇为享受，“我的态度一直都很清楚啊。” 

“周防，你......？”宗像不解地看着他。

“这就是我的态度。”  
两个身高相当的男人拉扯在一起，周防的领口被宗像扯着，外人看着这距离实在太暧昧，但是大家对他们这种程度的争吵习以为常，纷纷移开了视线，再说谁会傻到去围观王权者的争吵呢？周防将脸稍稍向前凑，在对方嘴上亲了一下。

“你这个——！”只是蜻蜓点水般的一个吻，宗像却因为在大庭广众之下而恼羞成怒，俊脸不知道是不是因为喝了酒的缘故变得绯红。他先是如同被电击般向后退了一大步，他口齿不清地骂着周防，挥着右拳冲着周防打过去。

酒精随着宗像的怒气挥发得更快了，他这一用力大脑似乎出现短暂的空白，重心不稳地他向前跌了出去。

呃！没相当他竟然醉得这么厉害，周防箭步上前赶紧抱住他。宗像双眼紧闭着，双腿像面条一样无力站稳。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“真的假的？！”首先是八田美咲被吓了一跳，看到他们的王架着宗像礼司朝楼梯间走去，更是惊呆了。  
“尊，要和scepter 4联系吗？”草薙出云趴在柜台上问道。

“不用，这家伙不是那种喝醉了需要下属来接的人。”即便是宗像属于偏瘦型，但是185公分的身高摆在那里，要移动他周防还是颇费了些工夫。

“king是准备让宗像先生留宿了吗？”十束歪着脑袋问道。  
“吵死了！我自有安排。”周防被问得不耐烦，干脆把话头给堵回去。

那两个存在感过于强大的人离开以后，酒吧里终于又恢复到营业的状态。只不过，大家的紧张感都没有放松下来，毕竟scepter 4的室长就在楼上。醉酒的宗像礼司，是他们从没见过的，就连草薙出云都觉得新鲜。

“切！没写想到青之王的酒量那么差！”八田美咲撇着嘴表示难以理解。“我以为公务员都是酒量超级好呢！”

“那也要看喝什么酒。”草薙从地上拿起一个空酒瓶，包装上全是外文，“Bacardi 151的酒精度数很高的，谁也喝不了多少的。周防平时也不会喝那么烈的酒，今天真是奇怪啊！”他嘀咕着将那两人留下的杯子收起来。

“咦.......？会不会是尊哥.....故意的？”八田眨巴着眼睛，“青之王那么爱啰嗦，尊哥想着干脆把他灌醉，像这样的想法？”

“那就不清楚了喔。”草薙笑着在八田的肩膀上拍了一下，“别想这些有的没的，帮忙把客人留下的杯子收回来！”

“好勒！”

===========================

真的醉了。不会吧？

周防尊将宗像拖到楼上，刚刚放到小床上，他猛地弹起上半身捂住嘴满脸痛苦的表情。

看到他那样子大约是要吐了，周防极快的速度去卫生间找来盆子。果然，宗像一只手撑在床边，两只手捂着胃部，秽物溅得到处都是，特别是宗像的制服上，沾了许多秽物和涎液。 

周防手忙脚乱地给他端来清水漱口，用毛巾给他擦脸。醉酒的感觉实在不好受，宗像全程紧闭着双眼，呻吟声听起来都很痛苦，周防忽然有些后悔给他喝那么酒。

如此反复了好几次，宗像才终于昏睡过去。为了不弄脏床铺，周防只好将他的衣服全部脱下来。打开窗户，让这一屋子酒臭气散出去。收拾完这一切，周防的心情真是糟糕到了极点。楼下听到草薙出云准备打样的声音，他立刻将宗像的脏衣服送下去。

“青之王的制服？？尊，这、这、这.....”八田眼睛瞪得很圆，不知道该说什么才好。

“好了！八田，费用明天我会给你，快去吧！”草薙注意到周防阴沉的脸色，示意让八田不要问太多，三两下将他推出了酒吧大门。

“尊也会照顾人了吗？把人衣服脱掉了呐.......”草薙带着玩味的笑看着周防，接着又说到：“对了，那明天宗像先生该怎么回去呢？不如让八田顺便联系伏见吧！让scepter 4那边送一套过来。”

“啰嗦！”  
周防制止了草薙展开想象，紧跟着叹了口气：“没想到那家伙醉得那么厉害。那么，就拜托你安排一下吧！”

听到外面锁门的声音，周防才慢慢上楼去，一抬头竟在楼梯口看到了栉名安娜，他瞥了一眼那小小的身影：“怎么了，是要喝水吗？” 

“尊，好吵。”  
“抱歉啊！已经没事了，快去睡吧~！”周防从她身边走过去。

安娜穿着白色的连身睡裙，头发乱蓬蓬地望着周防，忽然朝他的房间看了一眼：“为什么他在这里？”  
“他身体不舒服，先让他休息一下。”

看着安娜揉着惺忪的睡眼，转身回房间去了，周防才关上了房门。

床头靠上一点的位置，有一盏很小的夜灯，最开始是草薙为了方便找货准备的。自从这里周防住进来之后，就几乎没用过了。躺在床上的人一直睡得不安定，大概还是因为醉酒很难受吧，周防借着微弱的光时不时看着宗像，侧着的身子露出一大片雪白的背，手表金属的质感和皮肤相映衬着，一种别样的性感。

我想抱他......  
周防尊的视线无法从宗像的身上移开，在这密闭的空间中，对于克制自己他实在没有信心。不过，这环境下确实不适合做爱，更何况宗像还在酒醉中。周防坐在床边，默默地抽着烟，陷入了一种极度的矛盾之中。

“水.....要喝水……” 宗像撑起身子，一边嘟囔着一边到处摸着。  
唉......周防叹了口气，将杯子递给他。

兴许是喝得太急，水顺着嘴角流得到处都是。周防的喉骨滑动了一下，待他喝好之后，轻轻地在他唇上亲吻着。宗像没有反抗几乎是顺从地接受了他的亲吻，两人的唇舌亲昵地交缠起来。

这是……什么？  
周防顺势伏在他身上，在他光洁的身体上摩挲着，忽然摸到一个硬物。宗像礼司的背下面，压着的是天狼星。他刚要把剑抽出来，那男人却怎么也不肯挪动。

想来想去，还是放弃吧！  
且不说两个185cm的大男人在这小床上实在折腾不开，隔壁的那孩子说不定会听到什么。那么小的孩子心里，会留下什么样震撼的印象......周防想到这里，犹如一盆冷水浇下来。

“周防.....周防......”  
躺在那里的那人，突然含糊地呼唤着他的名字。周防不由地愣了一下，看着宗像那迷糊的样子，竟产生了恶作剧的念头。

“什么事啊？”  
“能不能......好好听我说......”宗像嘟囔着。  
“听着呢听着呢，要说什么说吧！”  
“他为什么要抱我......为什么.....”  
“为什么啊，当然是......想要你。”

宗像不在应声了，平稳地呼吸声忍不住想要抱紧他。  
周防轻轻撩开散落的发丝，在他额头上亲吻了一下：“宗像，你是不喜欢周防尊啊？”  
“唔.....唔......”

这应该能算是回应了吧？周防的心跳忽然加快了，心神荡漾的他凑到宗像的耳边轻声说：“我也是。”说完这句，他发现自己腋下全是汗水。

周防从没像现在这么紧张，特别害怕宗像会突然醒来。  
“有一点.....一点.....”  
宗像礼司俊美的脸上淌着冷汗，微微扭曲的面庞竟有种虚弱美，嘴里嘟囔着零碎的话语根本听不懂他在说什么。周防用手抚摸着他的脸，看着缠绕在自己手背上那些伤痕，深深地叹了口气。

问这种问题的自己，本身就是犯傻。  
周防坐到旁边的椅子上，为刚才的幼稚感到恼火。但愿宗像醒来之后不要想起这些事，堂堂赤之王竟会在意这些事，会被这男人笑话吧！他苦笑了一声，朝空中吞吐着烟雾。

这一夜，周防只在太快亮时候靠在椅子上打了个盹。毕竟，宗像礼司就在身边，不管是出于身份立场还是他酒醉折腾的缘故，周防都没办法睡下去。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

宗像礼司的意识在缓慢恢复，朦胧中感觉到光线，空气中弥漫着灰尘和烟味，还有被子里属于某个人的味道。头疼欲裂，胸口发闷得连呼吸都没办法好好进行，喉咙里干得就像要着火。

我怎么能喝得那么醉？再说这里是哪里？

宗像努力睁开双眼，比scepter 4的寝室矮的空间，陌生的寝具。床边上坐着一个人，没戴眼镜的宗像除了那人的红发以外，什么也看不清楚。

“周防......？”他从被子里的气味终于判断出自己现在是身处吠舞罗。

“哟，终于醒过来了。”  
宗像慢慢地坐起身来，白亮的身体暴露在周防的面前，他下意识地移开了眼睛。  
“我的衣服呢？”

“你吐得一塌糊涂，我叫人送去洗衣店了。真是个会给人添麻烦的家伙！”周防把桌子上的水杯递给他。

宗像从床边找到自己的眼镜戴好，然后一口气将水喝完，这才注意到周防的眼睛一次都没有看他。

“这句话听着好耳熟！没想到也终于有你为我善后的一天了，我是不是该感到荣幸呢？”

身体没有异样的感觉，也没有任何痕迹......宗像撩开刘海，修长白皙的手指在发丝中穿插着，细长的眼睛注视着周防的侧脸，那疲累的脸色和冷淡的态度引起了他的注意。

“真是的，不这样阴阳怪气地说话会死吗？”周防叹了口气，  
“哦呀，真是稀奇啊！”  
“什么？”  
“难得在野兽的窝里睡了一晚，竟然什么也没做啊！”宗像调侃地说道，语气中带着一丝奇怪的失望。

周防尊愣了一秒，冷笑着说：“让你期待了真是抱歉啊！不过，我没兴趣抱醉汉。”

“周防，你昨晚一夜没睡吗？”  
“这不是你该操心的问题！”红发男人不耐烦地打断他，“已经通知了scepter 4，伏见等一下会送衣服过来，在这之前你再睡一会儿吧！”

望着他有些僵硬的表情，宗像发出一声意味深长的轻哼。他扳过周防的头，注视着那金色的眼眸：“周防，昨晚上出什么事了吗？”

“啧！除了你啰嗦个没完，还能有什么事？”赤之王皱起眉头，抬手想要打开他的手。谁知宗像的手臂勾住他的脖子，借着身体的力量使劲儿向后一拉——

床铺发出一声闷响，宗像躺在了床上，而周防则趴在了他的身上。

“喂！宗像，你住手！”

只见那绀紫色瞳孔里掠过神秘的浅笑，宗像在那火热的唇上蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下。不出所料，周防的表情像是受了惊吓的狮子，眼睛瞪了溜圆，怎奈脖子被宗像的胳膊揽住根本动弹不得。

“呵呵，原来赤之王周防尊也会露出这种表情啊......”宗像礼司恶作剧般地在他的下唇轻咬了一下。  
可恶！  
周防心中有某个地方的被触动了。他覆住那男人的薄唇，在对方的口腔内肆意凌虐着，粗暴得几乎要窒息的吻终于结束后，宗像看到他的眼睛里，有情欲的火焰在跳跃着。

“宗像，你......这是在玩火。”

“感谢款待。”  
那男人竟露出满足的表情，嘴里有些淡淡的血腥味，还轻舔了下嘴唇。  
“安娜，住在隔壁的。”  
“.......！”  
周防将身体从他的臂弯中解放出来，望着宗像的脸渐渐失去血色般变得苍白，心底竟产生了一丝得意。

这时候，传来一阵敲门声，来人是HOMRA的老板草薙出云。

“尊，宗像先生醒来没有？伏见把衣服送来了，在楼下等着呢！”  
“知道了，我马上下去。”

宗像轻轻舒了口气，再次坐起身来叫住了正要出门去的周防：“虽然后面喝醉了，昨晚上我们谈的事情......”

“哈......我知道了。不再随意接收有犯罪嫌疑的权外者，就按照你说的办。”周防就知道他一定不会忘记此次来到吠舞罗的目的。

十五分钟过后，宗像礼司和伏见离开了HOMRA酒吧。  
“室长，您竟然会醉得不省人事，真是少见。”伏见发动车子，有些不敢相信地看了他一眼。

宗像自嘲般地笑了一下：“我虽然是王，酒量却实在普通。至于会醉得那么厉害哦，大概是.......酒太好了吧！”

伏见看了一眼他：这神采奕奕地样子，哪里像是宿醉的人！ 

一周后，scepter 4遇到了一个很棘手的案件。一个团伙中有至少两种以上异能的危险人物，挟持了轻井泽地铁站附近XX银行的职员。事发突然，淡岛世理申请室长亲自到现场来指挥。

宗像先是观察了周围的建筑环境，然后听取了淡岛的汇报。对方提出要求一亿日元，银行的卷帘门是关下来的，里面有几名嫌烦、有几个是权外者，人质里面有没有嫌烦的同伙等等情况都不清楚，他决定先用赎金引对方出来后再行动。

在等待现金筹集的这段时间，宗像双手背在身后站在广场上。气氛有些紧张，队员们听从淡岛的安排开始到银行的四周布控。这时候，宗像的心忽然震颤了一下，感到一种强大的压迫感。他抬起眼眸四处张望着。

果然，有个穿着白色T恤的英俊男人正朝他走过来，脖子里戴着的项链在阳光的照射下发出刺眼的光泽，那一头红发更是让人无法忽视他的存在。

“scepter 4又出动了吗？你这个室长连周末都不能休假啊！”周防双手插在口袋里，半开玩笑地打趣道。

“当然，我和你这种无业游民可不一样。别看我这样，每天都是很忙的。周防，你要是没事的，请尽快离开，这一带非常危险。”宗像礼司的视线不曾离开银行的大门。

“呵呵，危险......吗？”周防给自己点了支烟，话里有话地说：“是你觉得看到我出现太危险了吧！”  
“哼，确实......”宗像转过脸，推了下鼻梁上的镜架，严厉地瞪着他：“你确实很危险，不过要解除危险也不是没有办法。”

“喂，别那么无情吗！真是的，上次在HOMRA明明那么主动的......”很明显，周防是故意这么说的，在这么多部下的面前，惹宗像生气或许是件有趣的事。  
“.......”

宗像表面上虽然不置可否，细长的眼睛微眯着，脸上的愠怒神情却是一触即发。看到他这个样子，周防忽然有些得意。

“宗像，你不是害羞了吧？真不像你......”

“看来我是被你小看了啊......”宗像忽然笑了起来，“不过我现在有工作要忙，你可以稍等一下吗？”

“要打架的话，我随时可以奉陪。”  
“抱歉啊，我不喜欢打架。哦~~我知道了。”宗像那傲慢的表情比往日更甚，“一定是那天让阁下欲求不满了吧？周防，你还真是好懂啊！”

“啧！随你这么说。”周防不想和他斗嘴，这不是他的强项。  
“好吧！去对面的酒店等我吧。”

“喂，你是开玩笑的吗？”这真不像是宗像会说出来的话，周防一脸不敢相信的表情看着他。

“呵呵，怎么我看起来像是开玩笑的吗？”那男人腰背挺得笔直，微风吹动那墨蓝色的发丝，正认真的看着他：“与其在这里纠缠不休，不如找个地方解决一下......我们的问题。”

“你可别后悔喔。”周防将烟头塞进烟灰盒。  
“哪里的话！我可不能让赤之王小看了。”宗像微笑着说。

宗像礼司总是出乎意料地发出直球呢！周防信步向那酒店走去，他暗暗感慨着。本来只是想过去打个招呼，顺便调侃他。没想到居然是这个结果，他下意识地笑了一下。宗像真的很了解他，不过，他有一点却说错了。

那男人可是他遇到的为数不多的对手，怎么可能小看他呢？  
更何况......他是那么特殊的存在。

=====================

已经等了快两小时了，好慢.......

周防已经第四次看桌上的钟了。起初在屋内来回地踱步，后来干脆去洗完澡在床上躺着抽烟。他望着天花板，努力调整着心绪。和宗像幽会，从半年前开始的。最开始周防吻住宗像的时候，他那冷若冰霜的表情顿时崩了。只不过虽然震惊，宗像却也没有推开他，这件事也让周防百思不得其解。

说起来，都是那男人的错。  
谁让他总是能一边灵敏自如地和他打架，一边絮絮叨叨地说个没完。

所以，干脆堵住他的嘴。  
一接触到宗像的身体，周防的下半身立刻就产生了反应。会对男人产生这么强烈的性欲，他也感到吃惊。

越回味当时的事， 周防的心潮澎湃地越发厉害，渐渐升高的体温也让他有些难以忍耐。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

忽然，传来了敲门声。  
“哦呀，等得不耐烦了吗？”门打开后，宗像慢慢地走了进来，他那悠然的表情可以看得出事情又得到了完美的解决。

但是周防可没有和他寒暄的兴致，将他按在墙上边开始热切地亲吻，宗像似乎已经习惯了他狂风暴雨般的性爱，顾不上唇瓣被他的牙齿咯得生疼，接受了对方侵入到口腔内部，舌尖相互交缠着。

“这衣服，你要是不快点脱掉，我就要撕开它。”  
周防搂住他的背，不耐烦地去扯他的皮带。伏在宗像的侧颈，轻轻地舔舐那小巧的耳垂，滚烫的气息在他的脖子引起一阵酥麻。

“至少......至少放开我！”

周防仅围着浴巾，坐在床上饶有性趣地看着他，那匀称的骨架上覆着柔韧的肌肉，线条柔美得让人移不开眼睛。宗像的皮肤光洁如白纸般毫无瑕疵，修长的双腿诱惑力十足。  
�  
“喂！等——！”宗像被一把拉到周防的腿上坐着。惊呼还未发出，周防已经开始上下其手了，火热的唇从脖颈处到脊背，所到之处留下点点如洒落雪中的红梅。

周防覆着薄茧的手掌在宗像的胸口抚摸着，指尖有意无意地拨弄着那坚挺起来的乳尖，宗像不由自主地向后弓着背，压抑着叹息声变成一阵阵颤音。

“看看这里的情况怎么样......”  
周防的手隔着内裤直接握住了他的下体，宗像的双腿本能地想要合拢，因为那里正在慢慢苏醒。男人轻轻地按揉着根部，让那两个可爱的小球在手里滑动着，就这样一点点感受到他的勃起，宗像鼻息间传出细碎的呻吟声，这周防很是欣喜。

“周防.....放开我。”  
宗像大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷起来，现在的姿势实在尴尬，他分开双腿背坐在周防身上，这就意味着他要亲眼看着周防的手如何玩弄自己的身体，这感觉简直比被他抱还要羞耻。  
“你这里......很敏感。”周防的食指按揉着他的乳尖，看着宗像发红的耳尖，坏笑着说：“第一次做我就发现了，弄你这里很舒服吧？”

“喜欢弄男人……这里的你，是变态吗？”宗像不悦地反驳着，但是身体却是如此诚实，暼了一眼胸口，那肉粒被周防指尖捻弄得已经圆鼓鼓地挺起来，轻微的刺痛中带着酥痒，牵动着他的神经。

经过周防的一番爱抚，宗像的性器在内裤里鼓胀起来，呈现出傲人的形状。他故意在那被濡湿的部分摸了一把：“今天很有感觉吗？是因为太久没做了吗？”

“这里，快点......”宗像抓住他的胳膊，想让他帮忙把有些紧的内裤扯开。  
周防在他的侧颈舔了一下，没有理会他的要求。将他放到在床上，显然是有别的想法。

“喂！你干什么.....！周防......”  
宗像眼睛睁得很大，手按在周防的头上却一点力气也没有。因为周防正俯身在他的下腹，隔着内裤轻咬着凸起的部位。那个兴奋的地方在男人温热的口腔内轻轻颤动着，虽然很舒服，但是更多的是隔靴搔痒的难耐。

“宗像，你自己......做过的吧？”  
“呵呵，我又不是你.....！ ”

宗像眉头紧蹙，潮红渐渐涌上脸颊。说话间他尴尬地移开了眼睛，很快他就没有多余的精神去考虑其他了，身体的每一个毛孔都在渴求着，想要得到满足。只有他自己知道，真正想要的并不是仅仅射精的满足。

扯开那已经弄得湿漉漉的内裤，那粉色的肉茎已经在小腹上的滴落些许粘液，宗像淡淡的体味对周防来说是比春药还要厉害的刺激，但是今天他的手并没有之前去碰那里，而是直接向更下面的地方伸了过去。

“还不行！”宗像警惕地向后挪动了一下。

反对是无效的。  
周防刚碰到囊袋的位置，宗像的身体一阵剧烈的颤抖，抬起腿就要踢人，周防趁机将身体卡在双腿中间，大手捏住那里坏笑道：“再动我就捏了它喔。”

这个......野兽！  
宗像有些后悔让他为所欲为，咬着下唇还来不及骂人，嘴里就发出一声短促软糯的叫声。红发的男人突然附下身用舌尖挑动鼓胀的袋，双丸无助地被他含在嘴里舔弄。宗像没想到那里竟是比阴茎更加敏感的地方，他觉得自己几乎要窒息在这欲海中，连求饶都做不到，只能大口地呼吸着。

“唔.......哈......周防，别碰了！”  
显然，周防现在听不进任何话语，没几分钟那里被弄湿哒哒的，他满意地笑了一下。

“呀！不行！我真的......”周防的舌头刚在会阴出舔抵了一下，宗像的腰剧烈地弹起，几乎要射出来，他一把抓住周防的肩膀，那力道大得惊人。

看到他这副淫乱的样子，周防的情况当然也好不到那里去，下身涨得发疼，恨不得立刻进入感受他的。但是——

“宗像，自己做过吗？”周防压在他身上，手指慢慢地将密蕾揉开。大概是宗像已经情动不能自制，周防的手探入的时候并没有费多少工夫。摸到让他舒服的地方时，宗像的声音变成断断续续地低吟，眼眶里湿湿地一片，而周防额头上青筋暴起，金色的瞳孔透出的视线就像是看着自己的猎物。

性器又酸又痒，好难受.......偏偏周防今天就是不碰那里。  
那感觉真地会让人发疯。  
“周防你.....你......说呢？”宗像白净的脸颊上浮起了薄汗，一双眼和他对视着毫不退却，身体却诚实地在渴求着，他轻轻扭动着想要获得更多快感。

“唔......自己做过的吧？”周防不依不饶地问着，握住他的阴茎揉弄起来。果然，本就处于爆发阶段的那东西，在周防手里跳了几下，精液弄得满手滑腻。

“你......满意了吧？”宗像的腰脱力地软下去，轻喘着：“快点.....进来！”  
“当然没有！”周防贲张的下体顶住后穴轻轻用力便进入了几分：“还是有点紧......宗像，太倔强可能会受伤。  
“.......”  
“做过的吧？想.....那个时候.....？”男人故意停在那里继续追问着。 

宗像的头偏向一边，紧咬着嘴唇一言不发，明明这具身体已经因欲求不满而颤抖了。可是那男人似乎今天决定要捉弄他，擒住那艳红的乳尖用力吮吸起来。

好痒，好难受，真的好想要......  
终于，宗像一把抓住周防的头发，美丽的紫眸漾着水光，沙哑着声音却夹杂着怒气。  
“有没有做过.....你这家伙自己看不出来吗？”

周防愣了一下，心好像被一种淡淡的欣喜所包围，不由自主地露出一丝会心的笑容。  
........  
挺进，撞击，研磨……

周防入侵到他身体的最深处，指尖拂过他身体每一寸皮肤，每一次进出都能体验到宗像令人窒息的紧致带来的性刺激。

男人滚烫的体温几乎要把他烫伤，即便如此宗像依然紧紧搂住他的肩膀感受周防带来的一切。

他这里面，好舒服.......周防不由地倒吸了口气，更加用力地抽送起来。

恨不得将他揉碎……  
恨不得将他吞噬……  
恨不得在他身上烙上自己的印记……

疼痛，酸麻，酥痒……  
宗像听到自己甜腻的呻吟声，身体用力地向上挺起，兴奋起来的灵魂正在燃烧。硬挺地性器情不自禁地想要去摩擦周防的腹部，龟头处受到过于激烈的刺激，又疼又麻，宗像终于忍不住呜咽了一声，小孔溢出些许精液。

抱他的男人像宣布主权般猛烈攻击他的身体，他选择承受，且绝不会放手。

仿佛肺里面的空气全部被推挤出，官能刺激令宗像浑身战栗着。真正让他恐慌的是，周防在他身体里找到那个神秘的地方，正在逼他发狂。

即使性爱是毒药，此刻的他们也甘之若饴……

“唔！好舒服......”  
听到了宗像呓语般的呻吟声，周防觉得血液都要沸腾了，喉头不自然地滑动着，骨节嶙峋的大手牢牢扣住宗像的腰动作起来，不到最后迸发绝不停止。

“松一点.......啊！礼司......”周防喘着粗气，那里泥泞一片令他疯狂。有一段时间没有碰他了，宗像的身体紧紧绞住他，真是考验他的耐力。

宗像满脸是汗，那眼神涣散地足以诱惑所有人，周防这一走神差点交待给他。  
那男人勾住周防的脖子，两个人立刻激吻起来，恨不得将对方吞噬掉.......


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“叫我的名字……”  
就快要到达愉悦的顶点，红发男人忽然发出像野兽般嘶哑的低吼声。

“呜……！周防，快点……我已经……”  
宗像焦急的扭动着胯骨，雪白的肌肤泛起淡红色。肉体似乎变成一个空壳，他不安地索求着，想要那男人将他填满。

“礼司……”  
“周防！周防……”  
最后一次用力的碰撞，周防霸道地带领他走向了高潮，极度的喜悦和快感冲击下，宗像连自己何时落泪都没有察觉到。

大概是注意到周防的视线，他紧闭着双眼。他实在不想，在那男人的眼睛里看到自己的这副表情。那是丧失理智的脸孔，还有被周防占领身心时的表情。

这男人，青之王确确实实地在我怀里.......  
周防紧紧搂住宗像，两人的身体结合在一起的时候，他甚至忘记蛰伏在身体里“力量”的存在。

酣畅淋漓的交欢后，全身心都得到了疏解和慰籍。周防胸腔里奔腾的血液却久久不能平静，撩开额前汗湿的发丝，温柔地望着陷入沉睡中绝美容颜。

突然，红发男人的眼神变得冷峻起来。

尊。  
他……从没有叫过我的名字。

==============================

五日后的中午，HOMRA酒吧

店老板正在做开业前的准备，他虽然是吠舞罗的干部，对于经营酒吧却有着很强的兴趣。HOMRA对他来说，不仅叔叔留下的重要遗产，还是他倾注了许多心血的地方。这里的家具布置，还有酒水点心，大多数都是草薙亲力亲为安排的。特别是现在成了大家聚会的地方后，他就更加用心对待HOMRA了。

不过，今天和往日不太一样。透过玻璃橱窗，草薙看到一个“熟人”。那人站在距离HOMRA大约10米的位置，一直注视着这边。起初，他也想视而不见。然而那个人却一动不动地站在那里超过二十分钟了。

虽说对那人本身没有成见，但终究是立场不同，草薙被那视线弄得心里犯怵。他走到沙发边上，拍了拍正在打盹的周防尊的胳膊：“喂，尊！醒醒！”

“怎么了？”周防慢慢地睁开眼睛，然后坐起身伸了个懒腰。  
“去看看吧！”草薙给他使了个眼色，“他站在那儿好一会儿。你去处理一下，记住别吓着别人喔！”

周防朝那个方向看了一眼，轻轻地叹了口气。

“来都来了，为什么不进来坐坐？scepter 4的室长，宗像礼司。”周防叼着烟，正午的阳光下，他那金色的瞳孔露出食肉动物特有的慵懒神情。

这个人，大白天就一副懒洋洋没睡醒的样子吗？……

宗像眯起眼睛：“我找阁下谈的事，让其他人看到似乎不太方便。”

周防僵硬地笑了一下：“哦......是吗？你会主动来找我，十有八九都不是好事。还担心别人听见吗？”

啪！  
一个清脆的掌掴声，周防的脸上顿时红肿起来，连嘴里的烟也掉在了地上。他瞪着宗像那张依然在微笑着的端正的脸，怒火令他的困意消散的无影无踪。

“看样子，今天你是来找我打架的。”周防紧握着的拳头，骨节发出咯咯的声响。环视了四周，“宗像，这里不够宽敞，我们换个地方吧！”

“我警告过你，不要在我身体的明显处留下吻痕，你在我的后颈上，还有喉结处都留下印记了吧！刚才那一巴掌，才算是对你的惩罚。”宗像双手背在身后，那表情十分严厉。  
诶？  
周防愣了一下，这才注意到宗像今天的领巾的围法似乎和平时有些不同，继而调侃般地说：“喉结也就算了，后颈上的痕迹，你是怎么发现的？”

宗像轻轻推了下镜架：“多亏有伏见君友情提示，我及时处理了一下，希望你能吸取教训。”

周防表情复杂地看着他：“哦……这样啊，看来你必须要报复回来才能消气，你说吧想怎么办？”

宗像礼司昂着头，那神情活脱脱一个贵族，他平静地说着：“晚上10点，在老地方等我。”

“我知道了。”  
“那么，我先走了。代我向栉名安娜问好。”宗像微笑着向他致礼后便转身离开了。

安娜？周防转过头一看，那小女孩正站在门口，目瞪口呆地注视着周防，很显然是目睹了周防被宗像掌掴的现场。推门进入酒吧的时候，虽然安娜并没有说什么，他却莫名地感到尴尬，径直上楼去了。

================================ 

晚上夜幕降临，酒吧里渐渐热闹起来，伙伴们没有别的事，都会在店内帮忙。周防悄悄地出门去了，大家都明白他们的王喜欢独来独往，除非特殊情况草薙会安排人悄悄地跟着，一般也不会多问王的行踪。

他如约来到他和宗像常常幽会的那家酒店，房号是固定的，周防只需要去前台拿房卡就可以了。事实上，宗像主动约他的情况很少。不知道为什么，今天一直有种不安定的情绪围绕着周防，烦躁得连看电视的心情都没有，只是坐在椅子上，默默地抽着烟。

11点了......周防意识到事情有些不对劲，果然还是联系一下吧。

“祝周防尊愚人节快乐。”  
原来半小时前手机就收到了短信。周防在和宗像幽会的时候，手机从来都设置的静音，也难怪他没听到。

周防鼻息里发出一声冷哼，他站起身来。望着墙上的挂历，喃喃自语道：“今天是4月1日，愚人节啊.....！”

这个男人......还真是喜欢挑衅我啊！

周防深吸了口气，漫步离开了酒店。  
宗像礼司对于周防尊来说，是这个世界上极少数在意的人物。他虽然容貌俊美文质彬彬，却是个实力很强的王权者。正是因为他的出现，周防一直以来担心的事情，也总算是可以缓口气。

难得的对手，不好对付的男人，周防尊没有一天不会想起的人。这男人会和他天崩地裂地对战，也会在他的怀里和他共享性爱的甜美。

宗像礼司果然是个特殊的存在啊.......

只不过，甘心被耍就不是赤之王周防尊了。  
他站在广场中心，望着深邃的天空陷入了沉思。


End file.
